1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information delivery apparatus, an information receiving apparatus, an information delivery method, an information receiving method, and an information delivery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a technique that delivers an advertisement to a mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone when the terminal exists in a particular area such as near an advertiser's store. Further, there has been invented a method of registering an attribute (e.g. age, gender, place of residence, occupation etc.) of a person to receive an advertisement in advance, selecting a terminal having an attribute which matches an advertisement and delivering the advertisement to the terminal.
As an example of such an advertisement delivery technique, a music content delivery system which delivers advertisement data to a portable terminal for playing back a music content is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-56579, for example. In this system, when a portable terminal plays back a music content, the terminal receives advertisement data which is delivered from a nearby store and plays back the advertisement data and the music content in combination, so that a user who listens to the music content views the advertisement at the same time.